The Mistress
by Opaline Orlin
Summary: Ino, sang Mistress dari seorang pengusaha sekaligus politikus yang disegani oleh warga Konoha. Maafkan,tidak pandai membuat summary :) :D
1. Chapter 1

The Mistress

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning ! ABAL, OOC, OOT, TYPO, ABSURD DLL

Rated : T

.

.

.

Adegan awal cerita ini berada pada sebuah ruang tengah di salah satu mansion mewah di kota Konoha. Televisi di ruangan tersebut sedang menyiarkan berita tentang Uchiha Itachi yang tengah melakukan kegiatan amal bersama dengan istrinya. Uchiha Itachi adalah seorang pengusaha dan politikus muda. Di usia 37 tahun,Itachi telah menjadi pengusaha sukses dan juga seorang anggota DPR. Itachi memiliki _image_ seorang wakil rakyat yang mengayomi dan perduli dengan rakyat-rakyat kecil,ditambah dengan sang istri –Konan Uchiha- yang menjadi ketua yayasan yang berkonsentrasi pada hak perempuan dan anak. Jadilah pasangan tersebut pasangan favorit banyak warga Konoha. Kegiatan amal yang diliput dalam berita tersebut merupakan kegiatan tahunan keluarga Uchiha. Seperti diketahui khalayak umum bahwa Uchiha merupakan keluarga kaya nan dermawan sejak dulu,sehingga tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa kegiatan amal yang dilakukan tiap tahun itu merupakan sebuah kegiatan pencintraan.

Wanita yang sedari tadi menonton berita tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis

"Salah satu pria idaman di negeri ini katanya? Hahaha –" Wanita itu tertawa sarkatis " –tunggu sampai aku beri tahu siapa sebenarnya dia"

"Jangan melakukan hal yag aneh-aneh,Nona." Ujar Ten-ten sambil meletakkan secangkir teh yang baru dia bawa dari dapur

"Aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh. Aku hanya akan memberitahukan kebenaran. Tidak kah kau merasa kasihan pada rakyat yang menjadikan Itachi Uchiha sebagai panutannya?"

" Saya tahu,Nona. Tapi, apakah anda yakin tuan Uchiha akan membiarkan hal tersebut tersebar?"

" Benar juga –" wanita itu menganggukkan kepala " –Uchiha dan uangnya lah yang akan membungkam media dan kemudian tinggal aku yang akan dihabisi oleh sang Uchiha"

"Nah! Anda sudah tau apa yang terjadi kan? Jadi,jangan melakukan sesuatu yang akan merugikan diri anda sendiri" nasihat Ten-ten yang kemudian kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam meninggalkan Ino –wanita yang tinggal di mansion tersebut. Wanita tersebut kemudian mematikan tv,melihat bayangan dirinya di layar tv yang telah mati lalu tersenyum sedih.

Yamanaka Ino namanya. Wanita cantik berambut pirang,bermata biru langit , kulit putih bagai porselen,dan bertubuh langsing plus tinggi bak model. Usianya 25 tahun. Wanita yang sudah dua tahun tinggal di mansion tersebut. Mansion yang dihuni oleh dirinya dan Ten-ten –seorang assisten rumah tangga yang melayani Ino. Ada juga seorang supir yang melayani Ino tetapi tidak tinggal di mansion tersebut. Mansion yang jauh dari keramaian kota Konoha tersebut milik Uchiha Itachi yang dibeli untuk Ino. Ya benar, Itachi yang itu. Itachi Uchiha yang menjadi favorit warga Konoha. Mengapa Itachi membelikan mansion mewah itu untuk Ino? Tentu saja agar warga tidak tahu kalau Ino merupakan _Mistress_ dari sulung Uchiha. Yap,Itachi yang mendapat predikat sebagai pria idaman itu ternyata memiliki selir , wanita simpanan, _mistress_ ,gundik atau apapun itu sebutannya.

 _Bersambung...?_

Jadi apakah saya harus melanjutkan atau berhenti saja disini? Mohon pendapat kalian~ :)

Lalu saya minta maaf jika fanfic ini mirip dengan cerita lain,itu benar-benar tidak disengaja. Saya tiba-tiba mendapat inspirasi untuk membuat fanfic ini.

Dan terima kasih telah menyempatkan untuk membaca~ :) :D


	2. Chapter 2

The Mistress

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning ! ABAL, OOC, OOT, TYPO, ABSURD DLL

Rated : T

.

.

.

Ino menatap pantulan dirinya yang sedang dirias oleh Ten-ten di depan meja rias yang ada di kamarnya. Ten-ten tampak sibuk merapikan rambut panjang Ino.

"Jangan buat diriku terlalu cantik Ten-ten. Kalau bisa buat diriku tidak menarik" pinta Ino

"Eyy... Mana bisa begitu,Nona. Yang ada aku akan dipecat tuan Uchiha karena tidak menjalankan tugasku. Lagian nona selalu tampak menawan kok"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah dandani aku. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu tuan Uchiha"

"Tidak bisa ,Nona. Dan juga dari dulu Nona memang tidak suka bertemu dengan tuan Uchiha kan?"

"Tapi hari ini aku benar-benar malas sekali menemaninya. Memang istrinya tidak bisa apa?"

"Eyy... Nona kan berada disini karena harus memuaskan dia. Kalau istrinya bisa dia sudah pasti tidak menghamburkan uang untuk Nona " jawab Ten-ten yang menyapukan bedak pada wajah Ino sebagai aktivitas terakhir mendandani Ino.

Beginilah rutinitas harian Ino. Tiap pagi dan sore setelah selesai mandi,dia duduk di depan meja rias, menunggu Ten-ten untuk merias dan mempercantik dirinya. Meskipun dirinya hanya berada di dalam mansion,Ino harus selalu mengenakan gaun-gaun cantik yang dibelikan Itachi dari para designer terkenal. Itu tugas yang diberikan Itachi padanya,harus tampil cantik setiap saat,meski Ino selalu merasa tidak nyaman mengenakan make-up dan gaun-gaun tersebut tetapi dia harus menahannya. Karena ini adalah pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan untuk menyenangkan jiwa dan tubuh Itachi.

"Ayo,Nona! Kita turun ke bawah. Kata tuan,dia akan datang pukul tujuh malam" ajak Ten-ten yang selesai membereskan meja rias di kamar Ino. Ino yang sedang menatap keluar dari jendela kamarnya kemudian mengikuti Ten-ten untuk keluar kamar. Tepat saat mereka masuk ke ruang makan,Itachi nampak masuk dari pintu depan. Ten-ten segera menghampiri Itachi yang datang mengenakan setelan jas mahal.

"Selamat malam,Tuan!" sambut Ten-ten.

"Malam juga Ten-ten dan –" Itachi tersenyum kepada Ten-ten kemudian menatap Ino yang masih diam berdiri di depan pintu ruang makan " –Ino "

Ino tersenyum tipis kemudian berkata "Malam juga untukmu,Tuan Uchiha" .

Itachi pun mengikuti Ino yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke ruang makan kemudian Itachi mengambil tempat duduk yang bersebrangan dengan Ino,mereka sedang menunggu Ten-ten menyiapkan makan malam. Itachi menatap Ino dengan lekat,mengagumi kecantikan wanita simpanannya tersebut. Di dirinya terbesit perasaan bangga karena mampu memiliki Ino. Sedangkan objek yang sedang diperhatikan saat ini sedang menatap keluar jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan lampu-lampu taman yang ada di mansion tersebut. Itachi benar-benar merindukan Ino. Merindukan wajah ayu Ino,merindukan suara Ino dan juga merindukan tubuh sang _mistress_. Pasalnya sudah satu minggu lebih dirinya tidak mengunjungi Ino. Yah,walaupun dia tahu kalau Ino lebih suka jika dirinya tidak sering berkunjung.

"Kau suka dengan cincin berlian yang aku beri?" tanya Itachi memecah keheningan di ruang makan tersebut dengan senyuman ramah di wajahnya .

"Iya. Terima Kasih" jawab Ino datar

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan keluar negeri? Aku akan cari waktu luang untuk mengajakmu pergi" usul Itachi

"Tidak,Tuan! Tuan Uchiha tidak perlu repot-repot"

"Kau ingin sesuatu? Katakan padaku" tanya Itachi lagi yang hanya di jawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Ino. Kemudian Ten-ten datang membawa makan malam yang selesai dimasaknya,setelah itu tidak ada lagi obrolan antara Ino dan Itachi. Hanya terdengar suara peralatan makan dari keduanya.

"Saya akan pergi ke kamar,silahkan tuan selesaikan makan malamnya" pamit Ino. Itachi menatap Ino yang keluar dari ruang makan,kemudian menghela nafas lelah. Ya,lelah. Karena apapun yang dia lakukan dan dia berikan untuk Ino sama sekali tidak bisa mengubah sikap Ino yang dingin terhadapnya. Tak lama Itachi pun menyusul Ino ke kamar.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi. Ten-ten masuk ke kamar Ino berniat membangunkan sang Nona,dilihatnya Ino sedang tertidur pulas sambil bergelung selimut. Ten-ten menatap wajah Ino yang tampak lelah. Tentu saja lelah,karena semalam Ino harus melayani Itachi. Itachi sendiri baru pulang saat tengah malam. Karena merasa kasihan membangunkan Ino akhirnya Ten-ten memilih ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk Ino mandi.

"Astaga...!" pekik Ten-ten kaget karena di depan pintu kamar mandi ada Ino yang berdiri dengan selimut yang melilit tubuh polosnya.

"Apa air mandiku sudah siap?" tanya Ino mengacuhkan ekspresi kaget Ten-ten

"Aiiishh..,Nona ini bikin kaget saja!"

"Hahaha,kau sih terlalu serius. Sedang memikirkan sesuatu yaaa?

"Tidak kok! Cepat masuk ke _bathtub_ ,Nona. Aku akan menggosok punggungmu". Ino pun mengikuti perintah Ten-ten. Dia melepas selimut yang melilit dirinya dan langsung masuk _bathtub_.

"Ten,aku ini pelacur kan?" tanya Ino saat Ten-ten serius menggosok punggungnya. Ten-ten yang mendengar pertanyaan Ino terdiam sebentar kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Tentu saja bukan!" jawab Ten-ten tegas

"Kenapa bukan? Kan aku menjual tubuhku demi uang?"

"Tapi anda kan hanya melayani Tuan Uchiha. Bukan setiap pria yang menghampiri Nona. Lagipula anda kan melakukannya untuk membayar utang-utang keluarga anda".

"Menurutmu kapan aku bisa bebas dari Uchiha Itachi?"

"Saya tidak yakin kapan itu terjadi tapi aku berharap secepatnya"

"Ten-ten apakah aku bisa menemukan pria yang mencintaiku apa adanya?"

"Tentu saja kau akan temukan,Nona. Wanita baik seperti Nona Ino akan menemukan pria baik juga"

" Dan Ten-ten apakah akhirnya aku bisa bahagia?" kali ini Ino bertanya dengan suara lirih. Ten-ten yang menahan tangis sejak tadi akhirnya menangis juga. Dia sedih karena nasib yang harus di jalani Ino.

"Tentu bisa! Siapa yang akan menghalangi atau melarang anda untuk bahagia? Mungkin sekarang memang belum,tapi aku yakin pada akhirnya anda akan bahagia. Anda akan bebas dari Uchiha Itachi,anda akan menemukan pria yang benar-benar menerima anda dan –" Ten-ten mencoba untuk berhenti menangis " –anda akan bahagia dengannya selamanya" sambung Ten-ten yang sudah berhenti menggosok punggung Ino karena tanggannya dia gunakan untuk menghapus air matanya. Ino pun berbalik badan menatap Ten-ten

"Kenapa menangis? Aku yang menjalaninya saja tidak menangis"

"Karena itulah! Aku menangis untuk,Nona. Karena anda tidak pernah menangisi nasib anda maka aku yang menangisinya"

"Hah? Hahahaha alasan macam apa itu?" Ino tersenyum geli. Dia merasa bersyukur karena meskipun terjebak di mansion ini masih ada Ten-ten yang menemaninya.

"Sudahlah! Cepat Nona bersihkan badan,Nona. Aku mau bersiap-siap ke pasar" Ten-ten segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi

"Aku ikut!" teriak Ino sambil membilas badan dari sabun.

Setengah jam kemudian Ino dan Ten-ten sudah berada di pasar. Mereka pun mulai berbelanja,meski hujan turun mereka masih tetap semangat berbelanja. Sekitar 1 jam kemudian mereka sudah membeli semua bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan. Saat Ino dan Ten-ten berjalan menuju parkiran mobil Ten-ten terpekik membuat Ino kaget

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino khawatir

"Aku lupa membeli satu bahan lagi"

"Astaga ! Aku pikir kau kenapa. Yasudah,ayo beli!" ajak Ino

"Tidak! Nona pergi saja duluan ke mobil. Aku cuma sebentar saja kok" kata Ten-ten yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Ino. Seperti yang di sarankan Ten-ten,Ino pun berjalan menuju parkiran dengan tangan penuh. Tangan kanannya membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan dan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk memegang payung. Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menggenggam tangan kiri yang Ino buat untuk memegang payung

"Akhh!" Teriak Ino karena kaget dengan refleks dia melepas tangannya yang memegang payung,kemudian membalikkan badan untuk melihat orang yang memegang tangannya secara tiba-tiba itu. Jalanan dari pasar menuju parkiran mobil saat ini memang sepi. Ino takut kalau itu adalah orang jahat.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu –" ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah laki-laki muda mungkin seumuran dengan Ino " –saya ingin menumpang sampai parkiran,boleh ?" tanya pria tersebut sopan. Ino pun dengan ragu mengiyakan dan jadilah mereka satu payung sekarang. Pria itu yang memegang payungnya,Ino yang merasa canggung memberi jarak antara dia dan pria itu sehingga bahu kiri Ino basah karena tidak terlindungi payung. Tiba –tiba pria itu menarik Ino untuk mendekat dengan cara merangkul.

"Bahu kirimu basah kena hujan tuh,mendekat saja"

Ino melihat tangan yang merangkulnya kemudian menatap wajah pria itu yang juga sedang menatap Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

Jantung Ino mulai berdebar tak karuan.

Bersambung...

Hayo siapa pria yang tiba – tiba numpang payungan sama Ino? Wkwk

Semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan karena ini fanfic sekuel pertama saya \\(^o^)/


	3. Chapter 3

The Mistress

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning ! ABAL, OOC, OOT, TYPO, ABSURD DLL

Rated : T+

.

.

.

Ino menatap wajah lelaki asing tersebut cukup lama sampai lelaki itu berdehem pelan kemudian berkata

"Ehem! Aku tau wajahku tampan Nona" mendengar ucapan itu Ino pun tersadar dan sedikit salah tingkah

"Si...siapa b...bilang kau tampan!" sangkal Ino sambil terbata-bata karena malu

"Cara anda menatapku mengatakan kalau aku ini tampan"

"Me..memangnya aku memandangmu seperti apa?"

"Seperti seorang fans kepada idolanya"

Karena kesal Ino mengambil paksa payung miliknya yang sedang di pegang lelaki tersebut dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu sedikit kaget kemudian mengikuti Ino sambil sedikit berteriak

"Lho! Anda tidak jadi memberiku tebengan, Nona?"

"Tidak!" Ino berucap tegas sambil mempercepat langkahnya tapi ternyata lelaki itu jauh lebih cepat tau-tau dia sudah berada di samping Ino dan merebut kembali payung Ino

"Aku kan hanya bercanda ,Nona"

"Cih!" Ino memalingkan mukanya tidak mau menatap lelaki tersebut. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Ino

"Nona hanya sendirian pergi ke pasar?"

"Tidak! Dengan teman" jawab Ino malas masih tidak mau menatap lelaki tersebut dan lagi-lagi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum. Akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai di area parkir mobil. Lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa mobilnya berada di parkiran lantai dua sehingga dia harus naik lift. Saat Ino berbalik untuk menuju mobilnya lelaki tersebut menarik tangan Ino dengan lembut

"Apa lagi? Mobilmu tidak ada disini?" tanya Ino sewot

"Hahahaha,kau ini pemarah sekali Nona nanti kerutan di dahimu semakin bertambah loh" Ino menatap sengit lelaki itu dan berniat meninggalkan lelaki itu tapi lagi-lagi tangan lelaki tersebut menahan Ino

"Anda tidak sopan sekali,Nona. Orang lebih tua berbicara malah di abaikan"

"Anda lebih tua? Ah! Ya tentu saja, dengan rambut abu perak itu kenapa aku tidak sadar kalau anda lebih tua,KAKEK!"

Bukannya tersinggung lelaki berambut _silver_ itu malah tertawa,Ino menatap lelaki itu heran dan berpikir bahwa lelaki tersebut punya gangguan mental

" Tiga puluh lima tahun aku hidup baru kali ini ada orang memanggilku kakek" lelaki itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino,memperpendek jarak mereka. Ino tentu saja panik,dengan reflek dia mundur kebelakang berharap memperlebar jarak tetapi baru dua langkah mundur ternyata ada pilar bangunan di belakangnya. Melihat ekspresi Ino yang ketakutan itu lelaki tersebut lagi-lagi terkikik geli.

"Hahaha ! Tidak usah takut,aku hanya ingin memberikan jepit ini" lelaki itu menyodorkan jepitan rambut berwarna hitam dengan hiasan permata imitasi berwarna merah yang cantik. Ino hanya bengong menatap jepit yang disodorkan. Karena tidak segera diambil lelaki tersebut akhirnya yang memakaikan jepitan rambut itu kepada Ino. Lelaki berambut _silver_ jabrik itu menjepit poni Ino yang menutupi mata kiri Ino

"Kau tidak seharusnya menyembunyikan mata cantikmu,kau akan dapat dosa jika menyembunyikan ciptaan Tuhan yang indah" setelah berkata begitu lelaki tersebut masuk kedalam lift dan sempat memberikan kedipan sebelum pintu lift tertutup. Ino masih saja berdiri mematung dengan jantung berdebar.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian Ino bertemu pria berambut _silver_ itu. Ino tidak menceritakan kejadian itu kepada Ten-ten dan saat Ten-ten bertanya soal jepitan itu Ino menjawab kalau dia membelinya. Hari-hari Ino berjalan seperti biasanya. Tetapi frekuensi Itachi mengunjungi Ino semakin sering penyebabnya adalah Konan –sang istri sedang melakukan kegiatan amal di Afrika selama dua minggu ini. Seperti malam ini,Itachi sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Siap untuk menyantap makan malam bersama Ino

"Kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menjepit ponimu" Itachi membuka percakapan

"Anda tidak suka?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku suka sekali kau memperlihatkan kedua mata indahmu" puji Itachi yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman tipis dari Ino. Entahlah mengapa pujian dari pria berambut _silver_ itu dapat membuat jantungnya berdebar sedangkan pujian dari Itachi tidak. Ah! Kalau mengingat kejadian di pasar itu pasti hati Ino berdebar lagi,sembari meraba jepitan itu Ino tersenyum lagi dengan manis. Ino tidak tahu kalau Itachi masih memperhatikannya.

"Apakah jepit itu sangat spesial?"

Ino menatap Itachi "Ya! Sangat spesial Tuan"

"Kau mendapatkannya dari seseorang?"

"Ya,seseorang yang kutolong"

Itachi mengangguk. Dia sama sekali tidak curiga bahwa yang memberikan jepitan itu adalah seorang laki-laki

"Besok kau diundang Pein menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya. Aku akan kirimkan gaun baru untukmu"

"Saya diundang juga,Tuan? Seorang rendahan seperti saya diundang ke pesta orang-orang konglomerat?" tanya Ino sarkatis

Itachi menghela napas,masih belum terbiasa dengan mulut tajam Ino meskipun sudah dua tahun sering mendengar hal tersebut.

"Aku meminta Pein untuk mengundangmu"

"Wah! Aku benar-benar tersentuh karena tuan sangat memperhatikan pelayan rendahan ini"

"Ino! Kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau tau benar kalau aku mencintaimu"

Ino tiba-tiba tertawa nyaring setelah Itachi mengucapkan hal itu. Membuat Itachi terperanjat kaget. Ino menghentikan tawanya

"Tuan Uchiha Itachi yang terhormat berbicara soal cinta? Hahahaha lucu sekali" Ino tertawa lagi sedetik kemudian ekspresi Ino berubah menjadi serius

"Apa yang anda rasakan kepada saya itu bukan cinta tapi nafsu,Tuan. Jadi,jangan katakan hal itu lagi karena itu membuat saya mual" Ino berdiri dari kursinya lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Itachi menghentikan makan malamnya dan menyusul Ino ke kamar. Ino sedang ingin menghapus _make-up_ nya saat Itachi masuk. Dengan kasar Itachi mencium bibir Ino dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ino menerima semua itu dengan pasif sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

.

.

Keesokan malamnya Ino terpaksa pergi ke acara ulang tahun Pein. Dengan memakai gaun berwarna hitam ketat selutut berbahan beludru yang menampakkan punggungnya yang mulus dan seksi. Pesta ulang tahun ini sendiri diadakan di hotel mewah berbintang lima dan dihadiri oleh para konglomerat dan artis-artis papan atas. Meski pestanya sangat meriah Ino sama sekali tidak menikmatinya.

Bagaimana mau menikmati ? Ino sama sekali tidak mengenal orang –orang yang menghadiri pesta ini. Dia hanya mengenal Itachi,Pein dan beberapa anggota geng akatsuki –geng Itachi sedari kuliah yang berisi anak-anak konglomerat. Meski kenal dengan mereka Ino sama sekali tidak berminat untuk bergabung dengan mereka ditambah dengan Itachi yang selalu memperhatikan Ino membuat dirinya merasa risih. Saat Itachi sibuk mengobrol,Ino segera menyelinap keluar. Meski baru setengah jam berada disitu tetapi Ino merasa sudah berjam-jam lamanya. Ino sedang menunggu lift saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Betapa kagetnya dia,ternyata orang yang menepuk pundaknya adalah lelaki berambut _silver_ yang ditemuinya di pasar tempo hari

"Wah ternyata benar kau,Nona pirang"

"Hooo.. kau diundang juga kek?"

"Ck,tentu saja! Memang wajahku yang keturunan konglomerat ini tidak terihat jelas?"

Lift yang mereka tunggu akhirnya terbuka juga. Mereka berdua segera masuk kedalam lift

"Terserah kau saja kek" Ino menjawab dengan malas sambil memencet tombol untuk menutup pintu lift

"Ck,jangan panggil kakek dong. Aku Hatake Kakashi. Panggil saja kakak Kakashi,kau?" tanya Kakashi pada Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya. Lift itu membawa mereka dari lantai dua puluh lima ke lantai satu

"Yamanaka Ino. Kenapa paman tidak berada di pesta itu sampe selesai?"

"Paman? Hah terserah kau sajalah memanggilku apa –" Kakashi menjawab dengan nada pasrah "–aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Pein hanya sebatas rekan bisnis,aku juga tidak terlalu kenal dengan tamu lainnya dan aku tidak terlalu suka pesta" Ino mengangguk mengerti . Pintu lift terbuka,mengantarkan mereka ke lantai satu. Kakashi masih saja mengikuti Ino yang sedang menunggu taksi di depan hotel

"Kau ingin kemana setelah ini" tanya Kakashi

"Pulang "

" Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang? Sayang sekali kan jika pertemuan kita harus berakhir seperti ini?" tawar Kakashi

"Hah?"

Mengabaikan kebingungan Ino,Kakashi melepas jas hitamnya dan memakaikannya ke Ino sebelum menarik tangan Ino dengan lembut untuk mengikutinya dan memberikan kedipan yang sekali lagi membuat Ino terpana.

 _Bersambung..._

Haaaaaaiiiiiiiii! Long time no seee everybody!

Maafkan diriku yang telat sekali update-nya,semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan yaaaaa. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang masih mau membaca cerita ini hehehe. Semoga kalian terhibur yaa...


End file.
